metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Harmony of a Hunter
Darren graciously provided me with some of the album assets to share here, but they're far too large to upload to Wikia. To quote Victoria Chase, sad face. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 02:06, June 29, 2018 (UTC) Potential for RfD? I know this might be unpopular, but does Harmony of a Hunter really merit an article? As well-known as the album is, the fact remains that it's purely fan-made, and to my knowledge has received no official recognition by Nintendo proper. Shinesparkers at least hosts interviews with official Metroid game devs, but unlike other fanmade things that have articles here, HoaH has no direct connections to any official parties. --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 21:38, July 13, 2018 (UTC) :I should note that Laura Intravia, who provided vocals for this album, also did vocals for ReCore, made by Armature Studio, which comprises of several ex-Retro devs including Todd Keller and Jack Mathews (although Jack's not there anymore). I know it's not really justification for the article, but I thought I'd point it out. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 21:49, July 13, 2018 (UTC) ::For whatever it's worth, I don't know if Metroid 2002 or Metroid Database (excluding the accidental use of MDb-watermarked images) have ever been officially acknowledged by Nintendo, but they have pages. M2Q (one of the songs on the original album) is from Metroid Metal, which has a page here because Grant was interviewed by Nintendo Power... so, that's a loose connection, I guess? ::I viewed this page as something less significant in terms of official recognition by Nintendo, but more significant in terms of the Metroid fanbase. This was a collaboration started by Shinesparkers, recruiting dozens of Metroid fans from across the internet to celebrate the 25th anniversary, reported by multiple large Nintendo fansites such as Metroid Database, Nintendo Life, Zelda Dungeon, etc. ::Since we have an article for Shinesparkers that already mentioned HoaH, I made this article to expand upon that. It feels too significant to be a mere mention on the Shinesparkers page, but too big to fit on that page. It's also a somewhat useful reference for listing the HoaH titles and linking back to the actual games' soundtracks. ::Plus... RoyboyX and I were motivated by this page to make a few more articles about the actual games' soundtracks (such as The Elders and Sector 4 (AQA) Underwater Area), so it certainly has its worth! ::However, I do think that it shouldn't be included on the "Metroid media" template, since it is an unofficial fan work; same goes for Another Metroid 2 Remake. For that matter, I think there should be a header template (like our "non-canon" or "sourced name" templates) that marks pages in the Fandom category with a disclaimer, warning readers that the article's subject is not officially affiliated with Nintendo. ::Any thoughts? --PeabodySam (talk) 21:28, July 15, 2018 (UTC) :::The category disclaimer is a good idea. I put AM2R and Harmony on the template because I noticed that Wikipedia does so for unofficial projects. If you look at their Metroid template, AM2R is on it, under "Related". Same with the Super Smash Bros. template, which lists Project M and Super Smash Flash, albeit in a separate section. And I made sure to disclaim that AM2R and Harmony were both unofficial. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 21:33, July 15, 2018 (UTC) ::::I think that's because Wikipedia is not a specific wiki for Metroid, Super Smash Bros., etc. They have one navigation template for the entire Metroid franchise, and that's it. Therefore, any article related to Metroid goes on that template. ::::This wiki focuses specifically on Metroid, with extensive coverage and thousands of articles. Therefore, we have tons of navigation templates for different subjects within the series. Because of that, we don't need to cram every related article on a single navigation template as Wikipedia does. ::::Or, if we do keep AM2R and HoaH on the template, perhaps they should have their own separate section within the template, rather than grouped in with all the official related games and albums. --PeabodySam (talk) 22:31, July 15, 2018 (UTC)